


Ya Ever Gotten a Massage?

by AdumbDryer



Category: Adam Driver fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Back Problems, Before Ronald Stallworth :(, Cute Marriage with Playful Banter, Dirty Massages, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Massages, One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: Figured my shit out and finally wrote a fic.Here's a lil fluffy Flip/ReaderHope you enjoy!





	Ya Ever Gotten a Massage?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all: come up with super creative, interesting AUs and scenarios  
> Me: anyways Flip haS BACK PROBLEMS

The dull _crack_ of bone pulls Flip from his deep concentration and he instinctively whips his head over to the source of the sound. He relaxes in his seat when he just sees that it's just Jimmy stretching out by his desk and cracking his neck. **  
**

Flip just rubs his eyes and yawns, trying to shake off the sleepiness pulling at his eyelids.

He’s been slowly chipping away at a case that's been nagging at him since the moment the file got dropped onto his desk, but God damn, it’s  _rough_. A domestic dispute that turned violent and the husband ended up killing the wife. The autopsy says there was a lot of head trauma due to blunt force in her skull, but the actual cause of death was strangulation.

He just huffs, leaning back in his chair.

People are crazy. That's what he has to tell himself to make it through the day sometimes. With a profession like  _this,_  it's hard not to get a little jaded.

He just can't understand  _how_  a man can hurt his own wife. Even on the bad days, he would never think about putting his hands on you like  _that_. He can't bear the idea of actually hurting you, even when you two play fight he hesitates. 

Sometimes with this kind of work,  it's just all too much.

He gets up from the desk and stretches out, moving his neck from side to side and groaning at his own tired bones cracking noisily. He looks over at the clock up on the wall.

It's late. He must've been here for 11 hours straight, hunched over his desk and working nonstop, if the stinging pain in his lower back is any indication.

He starts packing his things into his case.

“Alright, I’m done for the day,” he announces to the nearly empty police station. 

“Okay then, you have a good night.” he hears Jimmy mumble weakly, voice laced with drowsiness. Flip just smirks and heads out the door.

~~

The bright sunlight leaks through the shades as morning shines its way through the bedroom, making flip stir tiredly, snuggling back into the comforter and curling up behind you to bury his face in your neck. You just nudge back into him, humming happily.

“Mmm baby…” you hear his deep voice whispering against your ear, fresh from sleep.

You eventually open your eyes a bit and shift over to face Flip, burying your face in his solid chest. He just hums and slides his arms around you, pulling you in tighter.

“Mmmiffed you lat nigh.” he hears your muffled voice vibrating against his chest.

“What’s that?” he chuckles. Shuffling and letting you loose from his grip so you can look up him.

“I missed you last night,” you say before yawning.  

Flip just drops his head back onto the pillow, huffing. He hates long work nights like those. He hates how much they keep you away from him. He’s in desperate need of some alone time with you to just  _relax_.

“I’m sorry, baby.” he sighs, “ I hate having to stay out so late, but you know, it’s part-”

“Part of the job, yeah yeah.” you shrug off, sitting up.

He looks over at you worried and moves to caress his hands softly along your lower back, rubbing circles gently with his thumb across your skin. Leaning over, he places small open mouth kisses along your back and shoulder, and you smile warmly, leaning into the touches.

“You okay?” he asks, voice soft. You look behind your shoulder and meet his eyes, a concerned look across his face.

You hate to admit how much you've begun to miss Flip during the evenings and nights. It hurts constantly going to sleep in an empty bed, fearing that he’s in trouble somewhere alone, making it  _that_ much harder to sleep.

And you can tell him staying out so late like that is not just affecting your mood, but his as well. You’re worried about him lately. It can't be fun working 10-12 hour days. You watch him sometimes in his office with papers strewn across the surface, huffing angrily and running his hand through his hair in frustration. He must be  _so_  tired.

“I’m okay”, you nod, hesitating, “ I-I’m just worried about you. Are  _you_ okay? You’ve looked so tired lately, baby. You’re working yourself into the ground. You need some time off”

Flip chuckles half-heartedly. He loves how much you worry about him. He loves how much you care. And he hates to admit it, but he knows you’re right. 

You always are.

“I’m alright honey, I really am.” he tries to smile, but it's weak. “Just a few more days like this, I swear. I need to get this case settled, then I’ll have a couple days off to finally spend with you.”

You sigh, he’s right. Just a couple more days of late nights. You can wait for him to finish up what he needs to do.

Hell, you’ve both withstood worse for each other.

“Alright.” you huff, throwing your hands up, “but the moment you clock out, you better come home.” giving him a stern look and he cracks a cocky smile, leaning in to kiss your shoulder again, nuzzling his nose into your neck, and you just smile. You two sit in silence, enjoying the stillness of the morning before the chaos of another work day has to start.

“mm...coffee,” you mumble, sitting up and stumbling out of bed. You hear Flip groan, flopping back onto the mattress and you can't help but laugh a little.  

~~

“Alright Zimmerman, you did good. Just file this away and then take some time off for yourself, just for a couple of days.”  Flip lets out a sigh of relief, sinking back into the seat across from Chief Bridges, sitting behind his own desk and sorting through the case files stacked on top of one another in his office.

Flip shifts a bit and feels his lower back ache against the thin cushion and he winces slightly.

“Thank you, sir,” he says, nodding and getting up, the dull  _pops_ of his bones erupt along his spine as he stretches to stand up and he hisses quietly in pain. He doesn't want the chief to know how badly just a bunch of paperwork has done him.

He moves to collect his files, but he can feel Chief’s eyes on him. Just before he opens the door to let himself out, Flip hears Chief break the silence in the room.

“Ya ever gotten a massage before?” he asks, lips pursed with a stern expression.

Flip just furrows his brows, “No. Can't say I have.” he responds, a bit confused with his question.

“Hm. I got a lady I see every once in a while when my back starts aching like that. You should try it out.” Chief suggests, a small smirk spreading across his lips.

Flip purses his lips and nods.

“I’ll make sure to check it out,” he says before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Flip thinks about what the Chief said to him while driving home. Although what he said was a little odd, he might be right. Maybe getting a massage would help. He’s never had one before, but he can feel tense knots of muscle in his shoulders and the stinging pain down his spine with every move he makes. And the pain has just been getting worse and worse the longer he works at his desk. He’s hitting a breaking point and needs some release.

The thought of getting a massage though makes him a bit nervous. It seems so  _intimate_ and he’s not used to having others people’s hands on him, especially in the areas on his body that he’ll admit are more  _sensitive_ to touch.

The thought of being in an environment like that, exposed and vulnerable while a stranger rubs oil on his body, makes him nervous and overall just turns him off. He finds himself grimacing at the thought alone. He’s not much of a touchy person in general with the exception of handshakes or maybe high fives. Really the only person that touches him often is you.

He smiles to himself. He wouldn't mind having  _you_  give him a massage. That would definitely be a lot more fun than anything.

He imagines of you running your soft delicate hands up and down every inch of his body, nimble fingers spreading oil across his skin and working his tight muscles to relaxation. He can imagine that you’d like to start your way at the top and work your way down, drinking in each and every little reaction that he makes.

Flip groans and shifts in his car seat. He can't wait to get home.

He finally parks in the driveway and lets out a big sigh of relief before getting out.

The moment he opens the door he sees you come barrelling towards him and jumping on him excitedly. He catches you and wraps you into a big hug as if you haven't seen each other in  _years_.

He just laughs and lifts you up, his massive hands wrapped around your waist.

“Woah woah, what's  _this_?” he asks, chuckling. You don’t answer, choosing instead to pull him into a desperate kiss and he kisses back fervently, moaning against your lips.

You pull back and rest your forehead against his.

“I just missed you, that’s all.” you sigh, “ we  _finally_  have some time for each other and I am going to enjoy it as much as possible.”

He smiles and leans in for another kiss. This time more slow and languid, sliding his wet tongue against yours. 

He leans over to set you down, but as he’s bending over he feels a sharp stinging pain shoot up his spine, catching him by surprise.

 

“Ah!  _Shit_!” he hisses before nearly dropping you, holding his hands along his lower back, trying to ease the tension in his muscles. You jump back a little.

“Baby! Are you alright?” you ask, panicking

“Y-yeah I'm good. It’s been like this for-” he tries to stretch his back out but the pain worsens and he winces.

“ _Fuck_ ” he grits his teeth.

“C’mon, lie down,” you tell him, walking him over to the couch in your living room, trying to lift some of the weight from his back. He drops onto the couch and lies on his back, shifting uncomfortably.

“When did your back start hurting like this?”

“I don't know, maybe a couple weeks ago” he mumbles.

You just give him that  _look_ , and he tries to look everywhere in the living room but you. He can feel your gaze on him, and he eventually breaks.

“I was stuck at a desk this entire week! There wasn't much I could do but be hunched over, filling out like nine hundred forms! I’ve been feeling it before that, but I just thought I could...y’know, power through it.” he reasons, “hell, I’ve been through worse.”

“Yeah, you have, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't look after yourself like this.” you reason

Flip grumbles to himself, “ ‘M just getting old.”

You just chuckle, “ Thirty isn't old.”

“Feels like it.”

You smile at him. “Don’t be grumpy, we can still have fun. We just gotta get you better first.”

Flip opens his mouth to say something until suddenly he got an idea.

“Actually, I think I might have an idea that’ll help,” he says, a devilish smirk playing at his lips.

 

~~

The moment Flip said massage, you were on board.

You had an entire plan laid out before he got home. Surprise him at the door, make a nice dinner, maybe watch a little TV before you finally get him in bed.

Right where you want him.

Since you and Flip haven't been able to spend a lot of time together, you two haven't had sex in a long time. You’re usually asleep when he comes home, and he’s tired after a long day. The little moments you have in the morning with him were all you had, but you’ve been getting a little antsy.  

You can't help yourself, but sometimes you just get a good look at your husband in the morning walking out after a fresh shower with a towel hanging around his hips, and you still find yourself getting flustered, staring longingly and biting your lips. The frustration has hit a breaking point.

But of course, something had to go wrong. It always does.

However, giving Flip a massage still sounds just as amazing. When he suggested a massage, you immediately could visualize Flip lying down completely bare and running your hands along every inch of his body, savoring the ripples of muscles tensing and relaxing with every glide of your fingers across his soft skin. Feeling his deep gaze watching your every move with an animal-like hunger, silently begging for you to finally touch his hard cock.

Oh yes, this is going to be  _fun_

You let him rest on the couch, running around to grab materials and set up a good space for him to be comfortable in. You choose to lie some blankets down on the table (you’ll clean up the mess later) and set up a couple of nice candles around the area, filling the room with a nice scent of rose and vanilla. You decide to throw on an old smooth jazz record that Flip has always liked in hopes of cheering him up a little more.

“Okay, I’m all set,” you announce, walking over to the couch, where you spot Flip lightly snoring and snuggling up to a pillow. You can’t help but roll your eyes and smile.

“Hey, baby,” you lean in and whisper in his ear, “wake up”

He rolls over to face you and gives you a sleepy smile.

“Feelin’ better?”

“Mhm,” he hums, shifting to sit up and stretch out his back. He hears the sound of his back cracking, but the pain has dulled enough and he’s able to move easier than before.

“Okay, let’s get you up,” you grab his hands, pulling him up off the couch and he follows you to the room, sleepy and sore.

But he perks up at what he sees.

You somehow managed to fashion his office into his own personal spa. The room is dark with the exception of lit candles, which gives a soft warm glow throughout the house. Flip can't help but take a big whiff of the aroma from the candles and smile.

He’ll admit, He’s impressed.

“Now, I know you  _love_ to pretend that the reason you buy me roses so much is because you love me, but I know your secret,” you giggle.

“They just smell so nice,” he admits sheepishly, leaning over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into him. He nuzzles his nose into your neck and hums, kissing the side of your head before whispering in your ear.

“Thank you, honey. This is really nice.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I just want you to feel better.” you coo, turning to face him and jumping up to kiss him lightly on the lips, “ now c'mon, strip and lie down on the table.”

He blinks in surprise and chuckles softly, moving to unbutton his flannel and unbuckle his jeans.

“No peeking.” he gives you a stern look and you just stick your tongue out at him.

“Don't worry. I got a warm the oil up anyways,” you say, smirking and turning to head into the kitchen.

Flip peels off his flannel and steps out of his jeans, standing awkwardly by the table with both hands traveling downward to cover his half-hard cock, ashamed that he’s already gotten so worked up.

You come out of the kitchen with a bowl of oil and nearly drop it when your eyes land on him.

He looks so bashful and nervous, looking around the room, and trying and cover himself up with his hands.

Part of you is confused with his demeanor, you two have had sex.  _Lots of it_. So Why?

You don't want to dwell on it though because, in a way, it's endearing. Him being so nervous reminds you of when you both had sex for the first time. He’s such a gorgeous man with an absolutely  _perfect_  body that drives you insane, but he’s never been aware of his own beauty. You decided that it’s gonna be your mission tonight to make Flip feel as beautiful as he is.

“C’mon, lie down,” you say, lightly patting the table.

“Alright.” He nods quickly, and walks over to the table, still covering his cock with his hands.

He doesn't want you to know how hard he’s gotten just by watching you simply stand there with a bowl of  _oil._

Has it really been  _that_ long?

“Baby, drop your hands.”

“Alright, alright.” he chuckles, dropping his hands. He watches your gaze immediately travel downward and you instinctively bite your lip. His breath hitches and he feels his cock throb.

He’s not gonna make it through this massage alive.

“Lie on your stomach.”

He pushes himself onto the table and adjusts himself, setting his head on the small pillow, looking for a comfortable spot to settle in. He takes a deep breath and wills his muscles to relax on the soft padding of the towels, letting out a small groan.

“Okay baby, close your eyes,” you say softly.

He does and takes another deep breath.

“Where does it hurt the worst?” you ask, reaching into the oil, cupping a small bit into your hands.

“My lower back,” he mumbles.

You drip oil slowly on his back, waiting for him to get used to the temperature. The oil slides down, pooling at the dip of his spine and you take a moment before eventually spreading it along his skin, starting at his lower back and traveling upwards to his shoulders. You make sure to rub lightly at first so Flip can get used to the feeling of being touched.

Of course, he’s been touched by you loads of times, but not like this.

Your hands travel back down to his lower spine and you start rubbing your thumbs in small circles along the muscles surrounding his spine, applying a minimal amount of pressure. You hear Flip’s breath hitch slightly.

“Does that hurt?”

“No, no. Just..different,” he says.

You nod and continue, choosing to move from his spine towards his waist, kneading the flesh with slightly more pressure than before. Switching between rubbing small circles with your thumbs and using your palms to push his sore muscles up towards his shoulders. You move back to focus on his spine, flattening your palms on each side and rotating, pushing your thumbs up along his back.

He groans and you look over at him, unsure.

“Mm, keep going,” he says softly against the pillow.

You just smirk and continue.

When you feel like you’ve finished with his backside, you lightly tap his shoulder.

“Turn over,” you whisper near his ear and he moans softly in response, eyes closed.

He shifts and rolls over onto his back the best he can, and he feels his muscles give and his back  _finally_ relaxes on the flat surface of the table.

Damn, he’ll admit is already feeling a  _lot_ better.

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes slightly, turning to you with a lazy grin on his face.

“Good?” you ask.

“Real good.” he rasps, chuckling.

You smile. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen Flip in complete bliss like this.

Maybe you two will make this a regular thing.

“Alright, I’m gonna start on your front,” you announce.

He smiles, closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath, “My favorite part.”

You just snort and shake your head, dipping your hands into the oil again and getting back to work.

After a few moments, you hear Flip mumble,

“It's not fair..”

You look up at him, “what's not fair?”

“You get to be dressed while I’m here, buck-ass nude on a table.”

You burst laughing, “ But Flip, this is for  _you_.”

“Who said it can't be for you too?”

You purse your lips. He got you there.

“Alright.” you relent, moving to take off your clothes with your oil soaked hands. 

Now you get why Flip was so nervous before. You feel so exposed and you instinctively move to cover your breasts.

“C’mon baby, drop your hands,” he says in a mocking tone.

You just give him that _look_ and he bursts out laughing.

“I liked you more when you were face down,” you say, giggling and shaking your head.

You resume massaging, loosening the tight muscles around his shoulders and moving down to his pecs, pressing your palms into the flesh with circular motions like before.

You were so focused on massaging Flip you didn't realize how  _close_  you were to him.

You look up at him and meet his eyes, glossed over with a lustful gaze. You can’t help but suck in a sharp breath when you see him licking his lips and moaning softly after you grazed one of his nipples with your thumb.

You try to hold back, hoping to tease him just a  _little_ more before things get out of control.

But you can’t stop staring at each other, the aura in the room getting more and more heated.

He reaches his hand out and cups your breast, catching you a bit by surprise.

You suppress a small moan when he rubs his thumb around your nipple, lighting pinching in a way that makes you squirm. You try to continue, running your hands down his abs, but he moves his hand to cup your other breast, repeating the same motion. You let your hands wander downwards, pulling back from Flip’s touch.

He lets out an unsatisfied grunt, which quickly melts into a moan when you reach out and grab his hard cock.

“ _Fuck_.” he hisses, throwing his head back.

You stroke his cock slowly, languidly running your fingers along the head and drinking in every little reaction he makes. When you start to speed up your strokes, Flip just bucks his hips desperately with each stroke, trying to hold back moans, but failing horribly.

“Feels so fuckin’ good.” He grits his teeth, grasping onto the edge of the table.

You don't realize how hard you’re breathing until Flip finally breaks.

“C’mere.” he says, shooting up and grabbing your waist, pulling you in for a kiss.

The kiss is desperate and you melt into it, closing your eyes and relishing the taste of Flip’s tongue and the way his beard rubs against your skin. You run your fingers through his dark hair softly, before gripping onto it and tugging a bit, making him moan into your mouth.

“ lie back,” you whisper against his lips.

He does what you say, and you climb onto the table and straddle his thighs, pushing your hips forward and rubbing your wet pussy against his cock.

Flip groans, sitting up and reaching towards you, grabbing your ass and licking a stripe up your neck before biting down on the sensitive flesh.

You let own a pathetic whine and he moans in response.

You both stay like that, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Laid out bare for each other to  _finally_  indulge in your lustful desires. The slipperiness of the oil against each other's skin somehow making it  _that_ more erotic.

“ _fuck_ , I need-” Flip pants against the crook of your neck, “I need to-- f- _fuck_.” he breaks off into a moan.

He doesn't need words for you to know what he wants, but he gives up and instead his fingers find their way into your pussy.

“So f-fuckin wet,” he groans. Using his thick fingers to explore your sensitive folds and rub your clit in circular motions, making you whimper and shake. The hot pleasure pools in the pit of your groin making your toes curl.  _Fuck_ , you need it bad.

He finds your entrance easily and pushes one thick digit inside you. A shocked moan escapes you and you grip onto Flip’s hair tighter, earning a moan in response.

You love the feeling of Flip's fingers teasing you, but you need him inside you right  _now_.

You grab onto his wrist and pull his fingers out and he looks up at you with those honey brown eyes, clouded with lust.  

“C’mon Zimmerman, fuck me.”

A feral grin spreads across his face and he grabs you by your hips, lifting you up as you reach down to line up his cock with your wet entrance. He slowly sets you down on his cock, nearly coming just by the feeling of your tight hot pussy enveloping his hard cock. You grip onto his thighs, whining, and relishing the feeling of being stuffed full with his cock.

Flip’s cock is perfect, spread you open in the best way. Nobody’s ever fucked you as good as Flip has. He always knows how to please you right.

You stay seated on his cock, enjoying the feeling of penetration in what feels like  _years_.

You finally lift your hips up, almost to the tip, before slamming back down, making you yelp and Flip moan.

“Oh my  _god_ -” you whine.

Flip doesn't respond. He just grunts, grabs your hips again, pulls you up and thrusts you back down, over and over again, setting a brutal pace that rips dirty moans from you with every thrust. His cock hits that deep spot within you that makes your legs go numb. You feel like you’re in absolute  _heaven_. You don’t want this to ever stop.

Flip is just  _so close_. On the verge of falling apart, but trying to hold off. He wants to get you off before he comes, but  _god damn_ you're so tight and dripping all over his cock. The view of your tits bouncing with your head thrown back in utter pleasure is driving him insane and spurs him on to thrust even harder.

You lean forward and press yourself against his chest, slippery with oil, and thrust your hips back meeting his own. The filthy sound of your fucking echoes through the room and you wonder if the neighbors can hear you two.

You decide that you don't care at all.

Flip shoves his hand in between your wet bodies and finds your clit, rubbing the sensitive flesh with urgency, which pushes you over the edge.

“Oh, my god- _Flip_!” you scream out, cumming on his cock, riding out the white-hot pleasure coursing through your veins and enveloping your entire body.

Flip feels you come, pussy tightening around his cock and he gives one last hard thrust inside you before coming. Moaning loudly and gritting a sharp _fuck_ between his teeth. You feel his hot come cover your walls and filling you to the brim. You can’t help but moan weakly at the feeling.

You both collapse on the table, spent and covered in oil and each other’s sweat.

You both take a moment to breathe, riding out the last of your orgasms.

You eventually lift yourself up from his chest and smirk at him.

“Good?”

Flip lets out a hearty chuckle and nods, “ _Real_  good.”

You lean down and press a kiss against his soft lips, content, before lifting yourself off the table. You stumble a bit and Flip is quick to catch you.

“Woah there.”

“Sorry,” you mumble, blissed out, “My legs just--feel like jelly right now.”

He hums and pulls you close to him, your back against his chest, and he leaves small kisses on your shoulder before leaning into your ear.

“Damn right,” he says proudly.

You just smile and roll your eyes, pushing off him.

“Alright baby, go take a shower. I got a mess to clean up,” you say. Flip gets to his feet while you gather up all the oil soaked towels.

“But  _you're j_ ust as dirty as I am.” he reasons,” I think you need a shower too.” giving you a pouty look.

He walks over and pulls you in, giving you a light peck on the lips.

“We can worry about the towels later. Now I think we need to wash off...and maybe save some water while we’re doin’ it.” he smiles, eyebrows raised.

You give him a look, contemplating, before dropping all the towels and grabbing his hand.

“C’mon, it’s been a long time since we’ve messed around in the shower, and I think we’re due for another round,” you say dragging him with you towards the bathroom.

He just laughs to himself, “Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch my hands @ www.adumbdryer.tumblr.com


End file.
